mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ogon w ruch
right|320pxOgon w ruch (org. Shake Your Tail) — jedna z piosenek z filmu Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, przedstawiona po raz pierwszy w klipie promocyjnym o tym samym tytule, oraz później w samym filmie w pierwszym etapie Bitwy Zespołów. W klipie promocyjnym główne bohaterki wykonują ją na instrumentach oraz śpiewają, co przerywane jest scenami z przygotowań do koncertu. Ze względu na obecność Twilight Sparkle, wydarzenia z klipu prawdopodobnie nie są do końca kanoniczne. Piosenkę można usłyszeć także w trailerze do klipów promocyjnych, w którym przez pomyłkę nie dano Twilight Sparkle skrzydeł w niektórych scenach na koncercie, co poprawiono już w samym klipie. W samym filmie piosenka jest wykonywana podczas eliminacji w bitwie zespołów. Nie wszystko wychodzi idealnie, ponieważ konkurencja próbuje sabotować występ, a konfetti wypuszczone przez Pinkie przeszkadza Twilight i Rainbow Dash, ale zespół Rainbooms i tak przechodzi do dalszego etapu. Tekst (wersja polska) :Wszyscy ::Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole ::I doczekać nie możemy się ::Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy ::Wkładaj kiecę, wychodzimy gdzieś ::Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy ::Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi ::Pomysłów w głowie sto ::Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :Sparkle ::To co, że nic nie idzie ci od rana :Pie ::Uśmiechnij się, przecież nie jest aż tak źle :Rarity ::Do góry łeb, jesteś super, przecież wiesz :Dash ::Marzenia spełnią się, jeżeli tylko bardzo chcesz :Wszyscy ::Haaa-haaa! ::Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole ::I doczekać nie możemy się ::Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy ::Wkładaj kiecę, wychodzimy gdzieś ::Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy ::Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi ::Pomysłów w głowie sto ::Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp Tekst (wersja angielska) :Wszyscy ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail :Sparkle ::So what you didn't get it right the first time :Pie ::Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime :Rarity ::Do your thing, you know you're an original :Applejack ::Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal :Wszyscy ::Ohhh-ahh! ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! Kategoria:Piosenki z drugiego filmu Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Klipy animowane